brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Smaller LEGO Wikis
Warning: The user that created this forum is ticked off. Please excuse any of the occurences of the word "noob". As the header thing says, I am ticked off. Why are there about 6 or 7 LEGO wikis that are drawing away Brickipedia's editors? Honestly, do we really need a divided community here? Things like the LEGO Atlantis wiki, with only a few editors and mostly content copied from Brickipedia. Why do people create these wikis? A few of the common reasons: # They are unable to become an administrator on Brickipedia and move to somewhere where they can. # They have something against Brickipedia. # They want their own custom skin. A custom skin in a personal monaco file would cure this. # They want to improve what they made. As proof of the first, see the LEGO Atlantis Wiki block log. ---- So, what can be done about this? My first thought is this: Not allow any links to these wikis on Brickipedia. I see no reason to send out editors away. To any admins of these wikis, it is not too late! I can merge the wiki into Brickipedia if you want me to. Please comment, and thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 00:26, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Comments How bouts we talks, Ajraddatz, me, mugsys, and guido... Anyways...I think a smaller wiki is useless under 500 articles and most themes do not have enough products and facts for 500 pages. Some better wikis that still could be part...Minifigure Wiki, LEGO Star Wars Wiki. They have real rules, (minifigure wiki did before some pages mysteriously dissapeared...). 00:32, February 9, 2010 (UTC) * Well, I know Atlantis and SP3 wikis were created by Cpatain Rex to mainly try out some more advanced coding which would be an pretty big interference if it was done here. And they have customized infoboxes which have more theme-specific fields, and may have a bit more story information to them. But I agree, these could be merged together. However, Brickipedia can't force anyone to do anything, and its up the the wiki's admins to sort out whether they want to merge. But I agree with BobaFett2- the Lego Star Wars Wiki has done pretty well on its own, and I don't really see that being merged. 01:03, February 9, 2010 (UTC) How 'bout minifigure?! :I agree with LEGO Star Wars, although eventually I would like to see it in Brickipedia. What I have a problem with is the multitudes of smaller wikis with under 200 pages. Ajraddatz Talk 01:41, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes....and same thing for custom lego-there's a brickfilm wiki which shuold be part of it. 01:42, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Im not bothered as long as their admins STOP spamming peoples talk pages saying stuff like "Come to minifigure wiki" Kingcjc 07:13, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I believe the wikis about LEGO Star Wars and Atlantis are just there to encourage the NEW LEGO themes, but eventually, after the theme wears out, it should just be converted to Brickipedia articles. For example; the LEGO Atlantis Wiki and the LEGO Star Wars Wiki. They are just there because they were new and famous themes respectively when they were created, but after time passes and the themes wear off, it should be merged with Brickipedia. But honestly, a LEGO minifigure Wiki! Brickipedia already specializes with minifigures, just look at the Palpatine page. And I "sort of" agree with the long list above. Many people do wish to become moderators, and create their own Wikis for that sole reason. Anyway, that's just my opinion, feel free to oppose.-- 12:21, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Darthch I mostly agree with you. I did not create minifigure wiki but being bored at the time I decided to help it...minifigure will not dissapear so they could constitute their own wiki. :It is a bit annoying, but we can't stop them. If they want to make a wiki which uses a theme of Brickipedia, let them do it. 14:37, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Samdo is right-If you want to test admin just use Uncyclopidia (Lego). 21:29, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Or... test it on a test wiki? You can make one for yourself. Ajraddatz Talk 03:50, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I know....but then you call them a noob. :Not for having a test wiki... I have one... Ajraddatz Talk 04:01, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for making assumptions. I agree with everything except what darthch said about minifigure wiki. I did not make it-I only found it...and I didn't really understand wikia, but I learned many things while there, learned how bureaucracy and adminship works, and learned a few wikia skills. I have left minifigure wiki for now but will return to get another 2500 edits once I get close enough to Ajraddatz's total edit count to surpass him. ---- Anyone mind if I remove all links to these smaller wikis, except minfig, LEGO Star Wars and LEGO Batman? Ajraddatz Talk 16:48, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind. We shouldn't encourage unwarranted sectionalism. :) -- 20:02, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I disagree-The necessary and important links are to My LEGO Network and Custom LEGO Wiki. LEGO Star Wars and Batman aren't really necessary and will not be able to expand past a certain point. :We do need to keep customs and MLN, as that is where we decided to put Customs and MLN (Im thinking of the friends bit here, im presuming you mean articles) Kingcjc 21:45, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes I understand...I am just saying that you already have Star Wars and Batman-There is no reason that they should not be official friends, but links are a tad unnecesary-How about WikiaAnswers LEGO? :I think we should definitly have LEGO Answers, its a great place for people to ask LEGO related questions, and last time I checked there was like 500 questions posted. 12:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes-I usually can get most of the non-batman and star wars questions answered along with jedimca and ajraddatz but none of us seem to be doing LEGO Batman. ::LEGO Wikianswers is completely different from Brickipedia, and there is no possible way that it could be merged into here anyways. That is a question/answer site, this is an information site. My point is that wikis like LEGO Power Miners which have 9 articles have no reason to exist :S Ajraddatz Talk 16:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Agreed. 13:00, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :That's not what I meant I meant have it as a friend of Brickipedia. 18:36, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Archived. 23:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC)